zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Keoto
Keoto is a Saiyan, one of the last left alive after Frieza attempted to kill the race. Keoto did not die because he was sent to an unknown planet in an attempt to save the Saiyan race. Personality Keoto is an easy-going, fun, happy guy who tries to be nice to everyone. He is like this because of the tragedy of his events in his past. Considerate, thoughtful and generous, he is mellow. A solid thought of his, is to never give up. In battle, he is very perseverant. He is brave, and reckless. He will dive into something without thinking about it first. His attitude in Super Saiyan, however is the complete opposite of this. His only feelings are to make his opponent suffer. This is because he is not well trained in the Super Saiyan form. He is sadistic in this form. Story Keoto was born to a low-class Saiyan family on Planet Vegeta. As an infant, Keoto was the test subject for Saiyan scientists. Wishing to rebel against Frieza, they injected him with unstable isotopes containing elemental powers, which he would later learn to control. At 2 months old, he was first subjected to his first elemental power: Lightning. At 4 months old, he was introduced to Fire. At 6 months old, he got his final element: Darkness. The scientists wouldn't get a chance to experiment more, as Frieza attacked. The scientists sent him off to an unknown planet in an effort to save the race. As a child, Keoto was very lonely. His only companions were the animals, as the planet was uninhabited. But he still made friends with them. He learned from them. The Eagles taught him how to control the Lightning element. The Wolves taught him how to control the Darkness element. And, the most important to him, the Dragons taught him to control the Fire element. The Dragons were his adoptive family. They taught him to find food, how to get warmth, and most importantly, how to fight. His best friend was his adoptive brother, Drago. They did everything together. But Keoto was still lonely. He wished he could see others like him. At age 11, a tyrant who eliminated life on planets and sold them for a price came to Keoto's home. He immediately started destroying everything. Keoto was out when he heard a cry coming from the Dragon cave he lived. When he arrived, his adoptive mother and brother were killed, with the Tyrant beating his adoptive father. The tyrant notices Keoto, and blasts him away. Keoto is able to save his father, but risks his own life fighting him. The tyrant easily gains the upper hand. Thinking about the gruesome way his family was killed, Keoto's hair starts to glow. As rage overcomes him, he turns into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, he notices his elemental powers are also multiplied. Keoto defeated the tyrant, but his family was killed. He then decides to leave the planet to find a new home. Keoto reaches Earth at age 15, then he trains for 3 days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, developing actual techniques, and learning to master Super Saiyan at will (although he still cannot control his emotions in this form). After he comes out, he is 18. He rents an apartment by himself and finds a dog he names Apollo. He delivers pizza for Pizza Hut, and he soon learns about the Z-Fighters. He admires them, and even meets Teenage Goten. As he realized evil is constantly brewing, he decided to become a hero. He dubbed himself: LFD, referring to his elemental powers. He stops evil at night. Techniques *'Blaze Fist - '''A combo attack he developed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He goes Fire Saiyan, then attacks with a fiery combo. *'Thunder Fist - 'A combo attack he developed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He goes Lightning Saiyan, then attacks with an electrified combo. *'Shadow Fist - 'A combo attack he developed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He goes Darkness Saiyan, then attacks with a shadowy combo. *'Maximum Blazer - 'He first used this against the tyrant. He thinks about his dead family, then attacks with a fiery energy wave. *'Maximum Thunder - 'He first used this against the tyrant. He thinks about his dead family, then attacks with an electric blast. *'Maximum Shadow - '''He first used this against the tyrant. He thinks about his dead family, then attacks with a shadowy blast. Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Original Character Category:Page made by KamehamehaLFD Category:Male Category:Saiyan